


Renewed Promise

by Kuroya



Series: Warden's Promise [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Post canon, untraditional marriage proposal, yeah idk what to tag this goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroya/pseuds/Kuroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran was not the marrying type.  And yet here he is, down on one knee, proposing to the elf who meant everything to him.  The least the Maker could have done would have been to let him keep the puppy he was proposing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I saw a thing floating around on Tumblr about proposing with a puppy because it's devotion and care and you gotta commit to raising that puppy, and my thoughts immediately flew to Zevran.
> 
> I just need to get back to playing Riri so I can do something legitimate with my life again besides staring at half-finished fics that I can't motivate myself to finish due to the sheer poor quality of them.

" _Cielo?_ " Zevran's voice was tentative as he nudged open the door with his foot, hands occupied with something far more squirmy and fluffy.

Riri hummed from where he sat, the Dalish consumed with tracing paths on the map he leaned over with Alistair. Lelianna inhaled sharply when she saw the assassin and his cargo before covering her mouth properly with a hand, a smile tugging at the edges even as she reached down with her free hand to stop Oghren from taking another pull from the bottle in his hands. Sten in the corner shook his head with a snort, and it took a yap from the dog in his arms for the Warden to lift his head and then.... gasp softly at the sight of the small wriggling pup that his lover held.

"Where did you... get this?" Riri murmured softly, the larger elf stepping over and easing the dog into his arms, tucking it close.

The Antivan chuckled. "I did quite a bit of searching, _cielo_. Anything to make you happy."

The Dalish smiled, eyes sorrowful - Terrivan had passed a couple weeks ago, the hound having defended their daughter from a group of bandits until his howls had attracted the attention of a band of recruits from their training, and Riri had mourned the mabari faithfully after he'd passed with his head cushioned in the elf's lap - but a deal brighter than they had been in two weeks. "I was never sad, Zev," he murmured softly.

"I know," the rogue replied with a grin, "but give me a moment, amor."

This had been something he'd planned for a while now, as the twelve years passed since they had ended the Blight. He had sent out his letters, subtly asking Lelianna, Alistair, Oghren, and Sten to return for a visit at the same time. Wynne had passed two years ago, and as far as Morrigan went, well... the assassin had turned up no leads, and he was hardly going to fuss over it. Shale was down in the courtyard entertaining Tamara, and that was enough, a sense of clan that Riri had lost.

He'd always claim he wasn't the marrying type, it was why he had given his Warden the earring when he was certain that he was dedicated, but here he was, with a ring from a Dalish keeper around his neck and going down on one knee. "Riri," he murmured softly, wishing that the pup had kept quiet so that he could present it and use it as a deflection from all the eyes on the pair of them, "will you marry me, _amorcito?_ "

The warrior was quiet as he carefully set the young mabari down on the map before he bent down to heave Zevran up into his arms, pressing their foreheads together. "Of course," he replied, and the pair kissed, their hearts full to bursting with each other and the friends around them who were laughing (Lelianna and Alistair) and cheering (Oghren) and warming the hall in a way that no Dalish clan or Crow cell had ever quite managed to.

The crow that was perched on the outside of the window let out a soft sound before fluttering off, a single black feather floating down to rest against the stone innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was implied to be Morrigan at the end. Yes, Zevran wanted to do a Lion King moment with the new mabari. Yes, I'm going to crawl back to Tumblr and hope I can live this one down properly.


End file.
